


A rose's paint .

by E_A



Series: The lucky ones. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, Sm rookies mentioned, They are too young and too innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_A/pseuds/E_A
Summary: Jeno feels uncomfortable with his appearance and closes himself of.Jisung helps to distract him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Series: The lucky ones. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603090
Kudos: 52





	A rose's paint .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing romantic stuff so be prepared. Also there isn't any nosung /jesung aus lately so I stopped waiting and did one myself. 
> 
> Pls do comment if you find anything wrong or just your opinion. Enjoy

November, 2015.

They were all out again. It wasn't very often that they could do that, with all the rookies together and it was really fun. They went to an archive and stayed there for a few hours before most of them got hungry. So they had to leave and find a place to eat that could fit them all. 

It was decided to go to a fast food restaurant near them. It was nice and so they stayed there for a few more hours . Everything was just so tasty and after a long day they could say they were pretty content. They walked for a while around the area before it was time to head back to the dorms. They had practice the next day and the older ones could not risk it having the young ones sleepy during their lessons. 

So they all start their way to home. Then is when it hits jeno. He ate so much Jung food, so much sugar, the next day is going to be hell. His face will look awful tomorrow and he won't want to leave his bed. The worst part about it is Jisung. He doesn't want him to see him like that. 

Before they got together, which was a few months ago, he didn't really bother with things like that. He thought that Jisung didn't like him so he had accepted his fate and was waiting for death to come and take him. Now that they are together, there are those moments when he is doubting even the way he breaths. 

What he thinks is a great way to deal with this, is to ignore his boy and be sad and stressed alone over an issue that he had no control over what so ever. The food was not the only thing that was causing this. Jeno was in his teenage years, he was 15, so it was normal to have this kind of problems. But why is it only on him. Most of the other rookies have like one or two pimples on a bad day. 

Now that he has set his mind, he is walking to his room pretending he doesn't hear the soft voice that he knows so well call his name to wait and the little quiet steps that get closer. The steps are fast but not enough. Jeno get into the room and the moment he closes the door Jisung is right infront of it. But he closes the door anyway. 

Jisung is confused to say the least. This has happened before. They will go out and then jeno will start ignoring him. He always wonder if he did something wrong or something embarrassing during that time but he never gets any explanations. Usually jeno would disappear the next morning but this time Jisung had other plans. He was going to talk to him. 

Morning comes but everyone is still asleep. Jeno woke up on his own a lot earlier than usual. His roommate had left SM a week ago and so now he was alone. He was facing the wall before he turned around to face the mirror that was across the room. He was right, his cheeks are now starting to get red marks on them. He looks away. 

He is just hoping he won't have to face Jisung today. He knows, Jisung noticed that he was avoiding him last night and that makes him fell even worst. By that point there were tears that were ready to fall but he was trying to stop them. 

Suddenly someone enters his room, without knocking. Is was Jisung, but before jeno realized that, the boy had noticed his teary eyes. When finally jeno saw jisung's worried expression with a little panic mixed, he tries to turn back towards the wall and hide if that's possible.

He doesn't get to even turn on the other side because somehow his boyfriend is now right next to him, holding him. But jeno doesn't look at him. He feels guilty about what he did yesterday and very embarrassed about his current state. Then Jisung speaks, 

" hyung, are you alright ? ". 

That is what breaks jeno completely. He sounded so confused and worried and so scared. That was what jeno was most afraid of, that he would upset the other and that's exactly what happened. Now his little mochi was sad because of him. He sits up, looks at Jisung. He was sitting next to him on the bed, he hadn't noticed that. 

Jeno lays his head on jisung's shoulder softly and lets his tears go. 

" I'm sorry " 

He stays there for a little, breathing in the smell of a just woken up baby. After a while Jisung lifts his head a little and looks at him in the eyes. He lowers his own head to get closer, " what's wrong " he whispers. 

" nothing " is what he gets as an answer. Not pleased at all with it he raises jeno's head a little more so he will look at him straight in the eyes. His hyung was never like that so he will have to push him a little, if he wants to know what's going on. 

With how weak jeno is when it comes to Jisung, all it took was some intense staring from the younger and a few deep breaths from his part to have him speak the thinks that were in his mind. He slowly lowers his head as he mentions his appearance. 

At that, Jisung guides him carefully to lay back down in the bed and get under the covers with him. He lays on top of him, with his legs on either side of the other's waist and jeno, a little out of instinct, holds his waist. It's warm in there, inside the blankets. The younger is looking at him and he can't look away. In his defense, Jisung always looks really beautiful in the morning, especially when his sleepy. 

With that in mind, he forgets about the previous issue and spaces out staring at the boy on top of him. His face was a little puffy, his black hair a mess and his pajamas all wrinkly from sleep but his eyes were wide awake and focused on jeno. He finally comes back when he feels something warm on his forehead. Jisung is giving him a kiss. He then moves a little back and holds jeno's face with both hands. 

" hyung, you know, when I give you a kiss and your face gets a little pink? "

So he did noticed it. Even more embarrassed now, jeno just nods. 

" well if I give you many kisses your face will get really red and you won't be able to see anything else ! "

Jisung just smiles after that and gets to work. Jeno, unable to say or do anything, sits there and let's Jisung do what he wants. He was kissing him everywhere, from the forehead to the neck and behind the ears. Except the lips, they weren't there yet. He could hear his own heart beat loud and fast in his chest and could explain why Jisung was giggling between kisses. 

He looks himself at the mirror again. Jisung was right. He is as red as a rose according to the younger and this is all he can really see. Then he notices something else. His face is squished, with the matres on one side and jisung's face, pining him down on it, on the other. His eyes are shiny and he thinks to himself, he looks cute as hell. 

He can feel jisung's hand move from his neck and go and rest on his chest over his heart. He liked the feeling of the orders heartbeat. 

Then his eyes go a little higher and he sees his boy's face. Jisung was giving him one kiss after the other. He had his eyes closed and jeno could see a light shade of pink on the younger's cheeks. It was beautiful. He wants to smile but holds it back. 

He pushes him back softly so he can look at him, cups his face in his hands and gives him a kiss on the nose and one on the forehead. Jisung smiles at him and lays back down with him. They were both on their sides, facing each other, close and secured. 

" jisung, thank you... "

" hyung, I don't care what you have on your face, I like you anyways. "

" I like you too, a lot ."

" please don't ignore me again like that, I thought, I... " Jisung's breath was getting unstable but jeno managed to calm him down. He was rubbing his back and giving him kisses on his squishy cheeks without thinking twice about it, he knew what Jisung had in his mind. 

" I'm sorry, I won't and it wasn't your fault mochi , you are an angel." 

" maybe we should sleep now, we have some more time and you can stay"

Jisung doesn't say anything and just buries his face between jeno's neck and the pillow. He let's out a content sigh before he relaxes completely. Then jeno remembers something, 

" why did you get in without knocking? "

"Hyung we have to sleep, you need to rest "

Jeno just shakes his head and follows Jisung. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
